ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Return of the Gods
Story The surrounding space is a lavish pink color, glowing like an aurora. The ground is the same, though is solid. Elektra wields the Proto-Tool in sword mode, as she parries a double edged sword strike. Lucian is pressing down on Elektra, the energy sword beginning to crack. Elektra: Lucian, please! It’s me! Elektra! Your little sister! I don’t know how you’re alive, but we don’t have to fight! Lucian presses again, shattering the sword. Elektra drops to the ground, as Lucian pins her down with his foot. Lucian: Yes, your face is familiar, sister. However, you are a mere mortal, while I, am a Demigod! I am son of Ares, and you are nothing. Elektra points the Proto-Tool in blaster mode at Lucian, as he swats it away with his sword. Elektra: I am a Hunter of Artemis. Lucian: No. Now, you are dead. Lucian holds his sword with both hands, going to implant the sword into Elektra’s neck. Rustic appears, blocking the attempt. John is there, holding Lucian even. Lucian: You. John: Hello, Lucian. I must say, you’ve seen better days. Lucian: Quite the opposite. I am better than ever! John pushes Lucian away, and kicks him in the chest. Lucian spins his sword with ease, going to chop John’s leg off. A mana barrier forms around John’s leg, protecting him as he spins. He jumps and flips into the air, going to strike Lucian’s head. Lucian parries it, as John lands, the winds picking up. He unleashes a barrage of attacks, though Lucian parries each one. John keeps Lucian in place, while Elektra backs up. Lucian: You’ve gotten better. But you’re not enough to beat me! John makes it through Lucian’s guard, cutting his arm. Lucian hisses, as he snaps at John. Lucian glows with a red aura, as he lashes out at John. The two clash swords, Rustic going flying. Lucian goes to stab John, as he transforms into Ditto, splitting at the point of impact. Elektra: Ares’ Blessing! It gives him god like power and makes him invulnerable! Ditto: Really? How come you’ve never used this? Elektra: Children of Ares only. Ditto: Sheesh. Lucian chops through Ditto, creating another clone. The Ditto clones look displeased. Ditto 3: Alright. Time to tag team. The Ditto clones summon Rustic, continuing to duplicate. The Ditto charge, dog piling Lucian. Lucian cuts through them all, creating more and more. The Dittos come and chop at Lucian, Lucian spinning and destroying clones as they come. Three Dittos jump and flip, them clashing swords with Lucian at the same time. Lucian cuts through the clones, knocking them away. Ditto 19: Okay, he’s destroying clones like it’s nothing. Ditto 5: Maybe we should switch tactics. We can’t out maneuver him. Ditto 30: So let’s subdue him in a different way. The Ditto clones hit the Omnitrix symbol, as they transform into Ultimate Ditto. His face is pure black except for his glowing green eyes. He has three large fins on his head, two on the sides and one on top of his head. He has small whiskers on his cheeks, and three gems on his forehead. Four gems are on his stomach under the Ultimatrix symbol, and his outfit is black and green. Ultimate Ditto: Ultimate Ditto! The Ultimate Dittos charge at Lucian, duplicating as they go. One parries with Lucian, holding even with him. Other Ultimate Ditto clones strike from behind, Lucian spinning to cut through them, kicking the first clone away. Lucian howls to the sky, as thorns hit his back. He growls, as he looks at the Ultimate Dittos. Ultimate Dittos curl up and roll around Lucian, Lucian lunging at them, jumping off a limp clone. He stabs one, destroying it, while the others fire thorns at him. Lucian spins his swords, deflecting them. Some hit Lucian, as he starts to slow down. Ultimate Ditto: Paralysis toxin in the quills. Even you can’t keep moving for too much longer. Lucian lunges at Ultimate Ditto, swinging his sword. A quill hits the arm, him losing the ability to grip his sword. He drops it, as Ultimate Ditto presses Rustic to Lucian’s heart. He gasps in pain, looking Ultimate Ditto in the eye. Ultimate Ditto: I release you from your earthly bonds. Return to your rest. Lucian sighs, as his body breaks into light. The light scatters, going away. The Ultimate Ditto clones join together, reverting. John pants heavily, as he heads over to Elektra. John: You doing alright? Elektra: Yeah. Just, didn’t expect him. John: Yeah. We sorta allowed Death to be kidnapped and all the dead to come back to life. Elektra: Who would be stupid enough to take Thantos? John: Intellectuary. Elektra: Ugh. I’m starting to hate that guy. John: Yeah. We need to keep moving. I have a feeling more than just The hairs on John’s neck stick up, as John jumps into the air. A bolt of lightning comes down from the sky, as John jets two fingers out. He absorbs the lightning, as he motions the lightning through his stomach to the other hand, firing it back up to the sky. John falls back to the ground, his body paralyzed. John: Ow. Elektra: Great gods. Was that? John: I think so. Help me up. Elektra helps John stands, as the sound of a horse whiny echoes. Elektra looks, seeing Ares riding a red and gold chariot, pulled by four horses colored red and black. Elektra: Get in gear, John. We’ve got to run. Run! Elektra takes off running, John limping as fast as he can behind her. Ares pulls up by them, one of the horses breathing fire. Ares: You’ve killed my son twice now, boy! Time to teach you some respect! Ares draws a sword as large as John is tall, as he swings it with ease at them. Elektra ducks, as John turns into Buzzshock. Buzzshock turns into electricity, going up the sword. The sword transforms into a wooden baseball staff, Buzzshock reforming on the tip of it. Ares: Nice try. But I’m a weapons expert. I know exactly how to handle you. Buzzshock: And yet, you let your curse do so before. Ares twirls the bat, knocking Buzzshock up. He swings and strikes Buzzshock, him flying like a baseball. Buzzshock shoots electricity from his hand, it hitting the chariot wheel. The chariot wheel breaks, as he swerves out of control. The horses veer off, as Ares struggles to gain control. Ares: Brat! Ares’ bat morphs into a rifle, as he fires it. An energy blast hits Buzzshock, causing him to revert. John falls over open air, suddenly going off a cliff. Elektra: John! Why am I always saving your skin?! Elektra makes it to the end of the cliff, firing a cable from the Proto-Tool, catching John. John is suspended in midair, as Elektra struggles to hold him. Elektra: Even with the world ended, you still can’t handle yourself. A shadow forms over Elektra, as she looks up. A tidal wave towers over them, the ocean below the cliff. Elektra gives off a scream of frustration, as the tidal wave slams down, washing away the cliff into the sea. Elektra and John are swept away, as Ares pulls up towards the remains of the cliff. Ares: Aw, no fair, Poseidon! That was mine! End Scene Elektra wakes up, floating underwater. John is spiraling his arms, creating an air bubble around them. Elektra: Ugh. Who have you angered now? John: I’m pretty sure it’s just a grudge. Poseidon has hated me for 2,000 years. And our recent actions in Atlantis probably haven’t subsided his rage. Put your helmet on. We need to move. Elektra activates her helmet, it covering her head. John lowers the air bubble, transforming into Ultimate Big Chill. A Leviathan comes at them, roaring as it opens its mouth. Ultimate Big Chill flies towards it, going straight into its mouth. It closes and swallows, Elektra groaning. Elektra: At least tell me your plan. Elektra swims away as Leviathan gives chase, though it doubles over instantly. It freezes over from the inside out, as Ultimate Big Chill phases out of it, letting the ice carry it to the surface. Ultimate Big Chill: Ah, I actually missed this form. Elektra: John! Ultimate Big Chill looks over, seeing Elektra was surrounded by mermen, led by Triton. Triton: You got your way before, but now, I am in command of the seas! Given to me is the blessing of Lord Poseidon himself! And I! Ice flames hit Triton from behind, trapping him in ice. Triton struggles, as Ultimate Big Chill flies at him. Ultimate Big Chill: Well, then your blessing sucks. Ultimate Big Chill punches Triton, as the other mermen swarm at him. Ultimate Big Chill breathes ice flames, catching them all. They all float to the surface, as Ultimate Big Chill goes over and grabs Elektra. Elektra swings onto his back. Elektra: You know what you’re doing? Ultimate Big Chill: I know we’ll have a better chance out of water than in it. Elektra: Isn’t Zeus waiting to fry us out there? Ultimate Big Chill: Better hope we’re fast enough. Ultimate Big Chill shoots to the surface, breaking through. He dashes forward, a lightning bolt striking the spot they were at a moment before. Ultimate Big Chill glides over the water, when energy blasts shoot out from underwater, Ultimate Big Chill turning to the side. Elektra spots mermen with tridents, firing energy blasts at them. Elektra: Attack by sky and sea. At least narrow it down. Ultimate Big Chill breathes ice flames, hitting the water. The water freezes instantaneously, cutting the mermen off. Several bolts of lightning stream down, as Ultimate Big Chill dodges frantically. A roar occurs, as Leviathan comes charging at them. Leviathan dives, as Ultimate Big Chill lifts up, coming to a stop. A lightning bolt hits right in front of him, as he shoots straight up. Elektra: John?! Leviathan jumps out of the water for them, mouth open it. Ultimate Big Chill leans to the side, as a lightning bolt goes past him, frying the Leviathan. Elektra: Anywhere we can go that’s out of the line of sight? Ultimate Big Chill: One way to find out. A mountain suddenly comes into view, as if they passed a border. A cave is on the side of the island, and Ultimate Big Chill flies straight into the cave. A lightning bolt strikes at the cave entrance, as the entrance was gone without a trace. End Scene Five Limp Ultimate Ditto clones are hanging on the wall of a large white room, that is in the shape of a cylinder. Intellectuary enters, as he sighs. Intellectuary: Amazing how easy it was to steal bodies from him. Now, to restore some old aliens. Intellectuary’s chest opens up, as he extends white tubes towards the clones. They extend into the Ultimate Dittos, as the tubes pump dark energy into the clones. One of the clones transforms into Zs’Skayr, as he hisses in relief. Zs’Skayr: I’m alive! Oh, it’s good to be back! Intellectuary: Good to have you, Zs’Skayr. Give me one moment, to finish with the others here. The second clone becomes Diagon in his dragon form. The third clone is Eon, and the fourth clone is Darkside. The fifth one reverts to Puppet John, unresponsive. Intellectuary: Welcome, my friends. Before, you were all trapped inside John Smith. But now, I have instilled new life in you. You’re using John’s body to become whole, complete. You are free, and in exchange I ask for only one thing. Give John Smith all the pain you can muster. Diagon: Freedom. I have tried to take him over for so long now. I won’t just destroy him, I’ll make him wish he bowed to my will. Zs’Skayr: Get in line, dragon! I’ve got first dibs. Darkside creates a Corridor of Darkness, stepping into it. Zs’Skayr flies and phases through the wall, while Diagon teleports away. Eon stays, as if in a daze. Intellectuary: What is wrong? Eon: I, don’t know who I am? You say I am free. Free of what? Intellectuary: You are Eon, a Chronian with untapped potential. Your enemies are John Smith and Professor Paradox, two people who monitor the events of time, and stop all try to mess with it. Eon: I am, to destroy them? I will make them pay. Eon goes to walk, but then collapses, weak. Intellectuary helps him. Intellectuary: It may take you more time to become active, as I just gave you life. Eon nods, and sits down, relaxing. Intellectuary: Let’s see how fast you can find me with these guys on the loose. You have many enemies, John Smith, and I’ll exploit them all. Characters * John Smith * Elektra Villains * Lucian * Ares * Zeus (not seen) * Triton * Mermen * Leviathan * Intellectuary * Zs'Skayr * Diagon * Eon * Darkside * Puppet John Aliens * Ditto * Ultimate Ditto (first re-appearance) * Buzzshock * Ultimate Big Chill Trivia * This episode begins the four part battle against the Greek gods, who out for revenge on John. * Lucian is the first soul John returns to the Underworld for Hades. * This episode first displays the clones of John being Puppet John. * Intellectuary removes Ghostfreak, Eon, Diagoneir and Darkside from John's arsenal, taking their essence and recreating their sources. He revives them using Kingdom Hearts' power. * This episode is the birth of the Eon that appeared in John 10,000 (episode). Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in John Smith 10 Category:John Smith 10: Shattered Earth-68 Category:John Smith 10: Ancient Greece Arc